Ratatouille
|receita = US$ 623 722 818 | código-IMDB = 0382932 }} 'Ratatouille' ( ) é um filme estado-unidense do gênero animação, sendo o oitavo longa-metragem do gênero produzido pela Pixar e lançado em 2007. Conta a história de Rémy, um rato vivendo em Paris que sonha em se tornar um chef de cozinha. O filme foi dirigido por Brad Bird, que assumiu depois de Jan Pinkava em 2005, e foi lançado nos EUA em 29 de Junho de 2007. O elenco que interpreta os personagens da animação é composto por: Patton Oswalt como o protagonista, o rato Rémy. Brad Garrett, dá voz ao chef Auguste Gusteau. O pai de Rémy, Jango, é interpretado por Brian Dennehy. Outras vozes conhecidas são de Janeane Garofalo, Ian Holm, o consagrado ator Peter O'Toole, além de Lou Romano e Peter Sohn, que participaram de ''Os Incríveis (trabalho anterior de Bird). O filme foi bem recebido pelo público e pela crítica. Na sua estreia teve uma arrecadação considerada baixa em relação a outros filmes da Pixar , mas no final foi um sucesso de bilheteria, arrecadando mais de 600 milhões de dólares, o longa recebeu diversos prêmios, inclusive o Óscar de animação em 2008. Enredo Rémy (Patton Oswalt) vive em uma colônia de ratos no sótão de uma casa na zona rural da França, juntamente com seu irmão Émile (Peter Sohn) e seu pai Django (Brian Dennehy). Ao contrário de seus semelhantes, Rémy é um ''gourmet cujo habilidoso olfato é útil para distinguir comidas de veneno de rato. Mas Rémy tem sonhos mais ambiciosos, entrando secretamente na cozinha para ler os livros de cozinha de seu herói, o chef parisiense Auguste Gusteau, que aparece para Rémy em visões ao longo do filme, mantendo seu ditado de que "qualquer um pode cozinhar". Rémy descobre que Gusteau morreu após receber uma dura crítica de um crítico culinário Anton Ego (Peter O'Toole). thumb|Os esgotos de [[Paris, onde Remy conversa com Gusteau]] Os ratos deixam o local após a moradora, uma velha senhora, descobrir a colônia. Rémy, separado dos outros, acaba chegando em Paris através dos esgotos, seguindo a visão de Gusteau até o restaurante fundado pelo chef, agora mantido pelo chef Skinner (Ian Holm). Enquanto Rémy observa de uma clarabóia, Alfredo Linguini (Lou Romano), um jovem com nenhum talento culinário, chega e é contratado no restaurante pelo desejo de sua recém-falecida mãe, para serviços de faxina. O garoto é na realidade o filho de Gusteau, algo desconhecido de todos exceto pela mãe. Linguini acaba derramando uma panela de sopa e tenta ocultar seu acidente ao adicionar ingredientes aleatórios na panela. Horrorizado por isto, Rémy acaba caindo na cozinha e ainda que precise desesperadamente escapar dali, ele não consegue evitar de tentar consertar a sopa arruinada. Rémy é flagrado por Linguini, que por sua vez é flagrado por Skinner no momento que ele capturava o rato, mas não antes de algumas porções da sopa terem sido servidas. Para a surpresa de todos, a sopa é um sucesso. A única cozinheira mulher do estabelecimento, Colette (Janeane Garofalo), convence Skinner a não despedir Linguini contanto que ele consiga recriar a sopa. E assim inicia-se uma aliança, difícil no começo, na qual Rémy tenta secretamente instruir Linguini. Os dois aperfeiçoam um truque de marionete no qual Rémy consegue controlar os movimentos de Linguini ao puxar o seu cabelo. Skinner acaba descobrindo que Linguini é o filho de Gusteau, coisa que ele mantém em segredo para evitar que Linguini herde o restaurante, o que iria atrapalhar suas ambições de explorar a imagem de Gusteau (Brad Garrett) para lançar uma marca de comida congelada. Suspeitando de Linguini, Skinner o embriaga com bons vinhos em uma fracassada tentativa de descobrir o segredo de seu inesperado talento. Na manhã seguinte, de ressaca, Linguini quase confessa o seu segredo para Colette. Desesperadamente tentando parar Linguini, Rémy puxa seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele caia em Colette, o que leva os dois a se beijarem. Eles começam a namorar, fazendo com que Rémy sinta-se meio abandonado. Em uma noite, Rémy e sua colônia são reunidos. Rémy discute com Émile e seu pai sobre a sua nova secreta carreira de chef. Enquanto procurava comida para a família, Rémy descobre o testamento de Gusteau. O documento revela que Linguini é na verdade o filho de Gusteau, e portanto o seu legítimo herdeiro. Após escapar de uma perseguição por Skinner, ele consegue entregar o testamento a Linguini. Linguini, agora dono do restaurante, despede Skinner e se torna a nova sensação no mundo culinário, atraindo o renovado interesse de Anton Ego (Peter O'Toole), que havia acabado com a reputação do restaurante. Linguini e Rémy tem um desentendimento, e Linguini decide que não mais precisa de Rémy, esnobada a qual leva Rémy a um saque da cozinha para a sua colônia de ratos. As coisas se complicam uma noite quando há uma planejada visita de Ego ao restaurante que pede que o chefe lhe dê o melhor que tem. Remi volta ao restaurante nessa noite para ver como estava o restaurante sem ele (uma desordem completa), mas é apanhado por Skinner que tinha descoberto o seu segredo e do Linguini, preso numa jaula ele é posto no porta bagagem do carro dele, ai ele confessa ao Gusteau das suas visões que está farto de fingir ser um rato para o seu pai e de fingir ser um humano para o Linguinni, mas o Gusteau diz-lhe que ele nunca fingiu e desaparece pela ultima vez, de repente os ratos soltam-no, mas Rémi inspirado pelas palavras de Gusteau decide voltar ao restaurante onde é visto por todos mas Linguinin protegeu, e visto que ele era incapaz de cozinhar sem a ajuda do rato e como eles ainda não tinham servido um único prato, admite a situação para a equipe, o que faz com que todos deixem o local. Colette retorna após pensar a respeito do ditado de Gusteau. Django, inspirado pela coragem do filho, retorna com a colônia de ratos para cozinhar sob a liderança de Rémy, enquanto Linguini descobre seu verdadeiro talento, que é servir as mesas usando patins. Colette ajuda Rémy a preparar um ratatouille, uma tradicional mas mundana refeição francesa, baseada em legumes. O ratatouille fica tão bom que Ego acaba por recordar memórias de sua infância após a primeira bocada. Ego pede para conhecer o chef, mas Colette diz a ele que eles devem esperar até depois de os outros clientes terem saído. Ao fim do serviço, Rémy e os demais ratos são revelados. Um homem modificado, Ego escreve uma elogiosa crítica, declarando que o chef no restaurante de Gusteau é o melhor chef de toda a França. No epílogo, o restaurante é definitivamente fechado por um inspetor da vigilância sanitária, que encontra os ratos após ter sido avisado por Skinner. Ego perde sua credibilidade e posição após o público descobrir que ele elogiou um restaurante infestado de ratos. Contudo, isto ocorre para o melhor. Com Ego como investidor e cliente regular, Linguini, Colette, e Rémy abrem um bistrô de sucesso, chamado "La Ratatouille," que inclui uma cozinha e salão de refeições tanto para ratos como para humanos. Elenco Vozes adicionais: Bia Barros, Christiane Monteiro, Christiane Louise, Mabel Cézar, Eduardo Borgerth, Igor Paiva, Isaac Schneider, Raul Labanca, Reginaldo Primo, Leonardo Serrano. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Direção/Adaptação: Garcia Júnior Tradução: Manolo Rey Gravação: Paulo José Olatti Edição: Cláudio Alves e Paulo José Olatti Direção Técnica: Carlos de la Riva Direção Operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Direção Criativa: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Produção Cenário O projeto de Ratatouille iniciou-se com o diretor Jan Pinkava, que já havia ganhado um Oscar pelo curta metragem Geri's Game (1997). Ele começou a criar o conceito do filme em 2001, quando também iniciou a direção de algumas cenas da animação. Pinkava deu origem ao desenvolvimento do modelo original da trama, o cenário e aos personagens do núcleo principal. Porém, o rumo que a história começou a tomar fez com que a Pixar desaprovasse o roteiro do diretor, acabando por substituí-lo por Brad Bird em 2005. Essa mudança de diretores se deve à complexidade da história imaginada por Pinkava, com muitos personagens principais e subtramas. Quanto a Bird, ele já havia dirigido outro filme do mesmo estúdio, The Incredibles (2004), e quando começou a trabalhar em Ratatouille, ele afirmou que a estranheza do conceito e do conflito do filme fez com que ele ficasse bastante atraído à animação, em uma entrevista ele disse: "esta é uma história sobre um rato que tem sentidos extraordinários de cheiro que se vê arrastado para cozinhar e não tem qualquer ideia de como se tornar um chef de cozinha. De repente, literalmente, Remy cai na cozinha de um restaurante através da claraboia. Uma das coisas maravilhosas sobre essa premissa é que os ratos são a morte de um restaurante e um restaurante é a morte dos ratos". Quando Bird começou a dirigir o filme, ele fez uma mudança no ênfase da história. Ele matou o Gusteau, deu papéis maiores para os personagens Skinner e Colette, e alterou a aparência dos ratos, de modo no qual eles aparentassem ser menos antropomórficos. Ratatouille tenta apresentar uma visão romântica e exuberante de Paris, dando-lhe uma identidade distinta dos filmes anteriores da Pixar. Depois do término da edição do script do filme, o diretor Brad Bird, o produtor Brad Lewis, e alguns membros envolvidos na produção da animação, passaram uma semana em Paris com o objetivo de compreender corretamente o ambiente da cidade. Eles visitaram os principais monumentos, fizeram um passeio de moto e comeram nos cinco melhores restaurantes parisienses, com a intenção de dar mais realidade à animação. Quando voltaram aos Estados Unidos, a equipe utilizou 4500 fotografias de Paris como referência para o filme, e continuaram a desenvolver a trama por mais dois anos. De acordo com Bird, este foi o tempo que levou para os técnicos experimentarem coisas que não poderiam ser feitas de outra maneira. Decoração e comida left|thumb|200px|O chef de cozinha Thomas Keller ajudou a projetar o ratatouille (imagem) utilizado no filme. Um dos principais desafios enfrentados pelos cineastas foi a criação da decoração, especialmente aqueles relacionados a comida, já que se tratava de uma animação gerada por computador. Segundo o diretor, o objetivo era fazer com que os alimentos aparentassem ser deliciosos. Para isso, a equipe consultou vários chefs gastronômicos, tanto dos Estados Unidos quanto da França. Os animadores também frequentaram aulas em escolas de culinária na Baía de São Francisco durante seis anos, tudo para que pudessem entender o funcionamento de uma cozinha comercial. A equipe também contou com a colaboração do gerente do Departamento de Layout do filme, Michael Warch, que já tinha uma certa experiência com culinária antes de ir trabalhar para a Pixar, o que permitiu que ele ajudasse outros técnicos, designers e decoradores com a parte alimentícia do longa. O chef de cozinha Thomas Keller é outro profissional da culinária que ajudou a desenvolver a animação dos alimentos. Ele permitiu que o produtor Brad Lewis fizesse um estágio de dois dias em seu restaurante, o ''The French Laundry, que é voltado à culinária francesa. Keller também ensinou aos criadores da produção algumas características da culinária francesa, como por exemplo, o funcionamento interno de uma cozinha parisiense, e também atuou como consultor-chefe na parte da preparação dos alimentos, isso durante o treinamento dos profissionais da animação em seu estabelecimento. Para a criação da animação do prato que dá nome ao filme, Keller observou que o ratatouille era geralmente servido como um prato de acompanhamento, e ele percebeu que para a trama isto soaria algo como "desmancha-prazeres", já que o objetivo era dar destaque ao prato que dá título à animação. Então, ele se concentrou na criação de uma versão fantasiosa do ratatouille, no qual ele nomeou de "confit byaldi", que foi posteriormente utilizado na cena do filme em que os ratos começam a cozinhar. Para a sua criação, Keller cortou cada vegetal em papel fino, e depois as empilhou como uma espécie de pequena escultura. Para dar um maior realismo às frutas e aos vegetais do filme, foi utilizada uma tecnologia de animação chamada de espalhamento de subsuperfície, que já havia sido utilizada em uma outra produção da Pixar, The Incredibles (2004) para a pele das personagens. Esta técnica de animação foi acompanhada de novos programas que deram aos alimentos movimentos e uma textura orgânica. No filme, sempre que o personagem Remy experimentava um alimento, aparecia uma música especial, que era acompanhada de imagens abstratas que eram exibidas no fundo de uma tela, tudo para representar as sensações do personagem enquanto ele apreciava a comida. Essas metáforas visuais foram criadas pelo animador Michel Gagné que se inspirou nos trabalhos dos animadores artísticos Oskar Fischinger e Norman McLaren. A equipe de animação também utilizou comida estragada. Para fazer uma pilha de adubo, por exemplo, o Departamento de Artes fotografou quinze alimentos diferentes, como maçãs, uvas, bananas, cogumelos, laranja, brócolis e alface, todos no processo de decomposição. Os profissionais também se certificaram em não fazer uma comida real demais, pois isso poderia distrair ou se destacar no filme, o que não era a intenção deles. Segundo em uma notícia publicada no site da Pixar, os desenvolvedores se concentraram em três coisas ao fazer a animação dos alimentos: suavidade, reflexão e saturação. A suavidade foi uma indicação de quanta luz o alimento deveria receber, a saturação foi uma ideia de quais cores seriam mais recomendáveis, já que cores ricas ressaltariam um alimento de qualidade, e por fim, a reflexão, que seria uma relação com a umidade, que segundo eles, é uma característica que os alimentos mais comestíveis e considerados atraentes contém. Personagens De acordo com o designer da Pixar, Jason Deame, grande parte dos personagens do filme foram criados quando Jan Pinkava ainda estava no cargo da direção do projeto. Ao deixar a trama, Pinkava falou sobre sua inspiração para a criação do personagem Remy: "As pessoas sempre querem saber de onde vêm as ideias. A verdade é que, um dia, eu estava na cozinha com a minha esposa, e, de repente, eu tive uma ideia: 'e se um rato quisesse se tornar em um chef cozinha?' Quando comecei a dizer isso para as pessoas, todos começaram a rir. É realmente uma ideia bem maluca". Ele também citou como exemplo o personagem Anton Ego, no qual diz que fora projetado para se assemelhar com um abutre. Os profissionais da animação consultaram um especialista em roedores chamado Debbie Ducommun (também conhecido como "Rat Lady") para obter mais informações sobre os hábitos dos ratos e as suas características. A equipe do filme também criou um viveiro no corredor do estúdio por mais de um ano, onde continham ratos de estimação que foram utilizados para que os animadores pudessem estudar o movimento de seus pêlos, narizes, orelhas, patas e cauda quando corriam. Quanto aos personagens humanos de Ratatouille, eles foram projetados e animados sem os dedos, devido a necessidade que os profissionais tiveram em economizar tempo. Quanto a escolha de vozes, Brad Bird escolheu o humorista Patton Oswalt para dublar o personagem Remy, depois de ouvir uma de suas comédias. Todos os atores selecionados para o processo de voz dos personagens tiveram que dublar com um sotaque francês autêntico. No entanto, John Ratzenberger, que faz o personagem Mustafa — o garçom do restaurante de Gusteau — utilizou um sotaque italiano. Trilha sonora }} Brad Bird convidou Michael Giacchino para fazer a trilha sonora de Ratatouille. Giacchino já tinha feito a trilha sonora de Os Incríveis - outro filme da Pixar, que também havia sido dirigido por Brad Bird. A trilha sonora possui vinte e quatro faixas, sendo que destas, todas são instrumentais, exceto a canção "Le Festin" que é cantada pela cantora francesa Camille. Recepção Crítica Ratatouille recebeu comentários bastante positivos dos críticos especializados em cinema. O agregador de resenhas Rotten Tomatoes, que faz uma média da aprovação de um filme baseando-se nas críticas recolhidas, deu a animação uma classificação de 96% com base em 219 comentários. O consenso do site diz o seguinte: "Pixar consegue novamente com Ratatouille, um filme incrivelmente animado com um ritmo rápido, personagens memoráveis, e um bom humor geral". A trama também venceu o prêmio "Tomate de Ouro", criado pelo Rotten Tomatoes para as produções que receberam ao longo do ano as melhores críticas da imprensa especializada no site. No Metacritic, Ratatouille também obteve uma recomendação de 96%, com base em 37 avaliações recolhidas. A nota é considerada pelo site "aclamação universal", e até junho de 2009 a animação era o sétimo filme melhor avaliado de todo o Metacritic. O crítico de cinema A. O. Scott do jornal The New York Times disse que Ratatouille é "um pedaço quase impecável da arte popular, bem como um dos retratos mais persuasivos de um artista que está sempre empenhado em um filme", disse referindo-se ao personagem Remy. Ele continuou sua crítica ao filme dizendo: "À primeira vista, Ratatouille pode parecer não muito inovador, uma vez que roedores peludos não são uma novidade em desenhos animados. Mas as inovações não deixam de estar lá, no grão fino de cada imagem: no olhar emaranhado de pele de rato molhado, na boa utilização dos arranhões brilhantes nas pátinas de panelas de cobre, na umidade presente sobre a superfície dos vegetais cortados e no avental dos cozinheiros manchado de molho". Ele terminou sua revisão do filme com um simples "obrigado" para os criadores da animação. Outro crítico chamado Paul Arendt, escrevendo para a BBC, também deu um bom comentário sobre a trama. Em sua revisão ele disse que a animação era um retorno glorioso da Pixar, após sua produção lançada no ano anterior, [[Carros (filme)|''Carros]], ser considerado decepcionante. Ele continuou dizendo: "Ratatouille é uma carta de amor à comida e ao cozimento. Bird vem com tudo para infectar o público com o amor de Remy pela cozinha, utilizando recursos visuais alucinantes para ilustrar por exemplo, o aroma de um pedaço de queijo"; "A animação é excelente, o trabalho vocal é impecável, o script é espirituoso, o conflito central entre os laços familiares e a busca da excelência é sutilmente manipulada. Basicamente, esta é uma obra prima". A reação do filme na França, país onde se passa a animação, também foi extremamente positiva. Thomas Sotinel, crítico do jornal francês Le Monde, saudou a trama como "um dos maiores filmes gastronômicos da história do cinema", além de notar uma comédia burlesca na animação. Em uma parte de sua crítica, ele se dirige aos espectadores franceses: "Ratatouille reflete nossa capital Paris com uma afeto sincero da imagem francesa, alimentado pela cultura e a fantasia, que esteve presente em algumas produções de Hollywood há meio século". No Brasil, assim como em outros países, a animação também foi bem recebida pelos veículos de mídia locais. Viviane França do ''site brasileiro Cine Pop, deu ao filme quatro estrelas de cinco, dizendo que Ratatouille trazia os "ingredientes" necessários para fazer da animação uma boa sessão pipoca. Já Marcelo Forlani do site Omelete, notou que Ratatouille é uma produção bastante diferente das outras feitas pela Pixar, segundo o crítico: "Brad Bird leva a Pixar para fora do seu mundo de monstros de sonhos, brinquedos que falam, carros irresponsáveis e peixes que se perdem". Comercial América do Norte Em sua semana de lançamento na América do Norte, Ratatouille foi exibido em 3940 salas de cinema, faturando mais de 47 milhões de dólares em sua estreia, tornando-se no filme de maior bilheteria daquela semana. Entretanto, o arrecadamento de 47 milhões de dólares foi considerado baixo para uma produção da Pixar, já que os filmes anteriores do estúdio, ''The Incredibles (2004) e Carros (2006) conseguiram faturar durante o mesmo período 70,5 milhões e 60,1 milhões, respectivamente. Até 2007, Ratatouille foi o segundo filme da Pixar com o pior resultado em uma semana de estreia, atrás apenas de A Bug's Life (1998) — Vida de Inseto, no Brasil — que faturou 33,3 milhões de dólares durante o mesmo período. Um dos motivos para o desempenho considerado ruim durante os primeiros sete dias foi a concorrência, pois na mesma semana em que a animação foi lançada, muitas outras produções consideradas de peso também estavam sendo comercializadas, entre eles Live Free or Die Hard e Transformers. No total, Ratatouille obteve um lucro de 206 milhões de dólares na América do Norte, tornando-se no quarto pior resultado da Pixar na região, atrás de A Bug's Life que faturou 162 milhões, e Carros 2 (2011) e Toy Story (1995), ambos com um lucro de 191 milhões.A seguir estão representados os lucros dos respectivos filmes. É importante ressaltar que o faturamento das animações na América do Norte está mostrado em "Domestic", enquanto o dinheiro arrecadado nas outras regiões está mostrado em "Foreign". * Faturamento de A Bug´s Life: * Faturamento de Carros 2: * Faturamento de Toy Story: Entretanto, Ratatouille conseguiu posicionar-se na 11ª posição na lista dos filmes de maiores bilheterias do ano de 2007 nos Estados Unidos e Canadá. Em outras regiões Embora a recepção comercial não tenha sido muito alta na América do Norte, no restante do mundo, a animação conseguiu uma recepção bastante favorável. Na França, por exemplo, quebrou o recorde de maior estreia para um filme de animação. Em seus primeiros dias de exibição no país, Ratatouille contou com uma média de 2706 espectadores por tela, além de faturar US$ 16 milhões através dos mais de 1.951.074 ingressos vendidos. Ficou no topo das bilheterias francesas durante seis semanas, arrecadando no total mais de 65 milhões de dólares. Ratatouille tornou-se no filme mais lucrativo do ano de 2007 na França, ficando na frente de produções como Homem-Aranha 3, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix e Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. A animação também obteve resultados bastante favoráveis na Alemanha e no Reino Unido, onde conseguiu um lucro de 50 milhões e 48 milhões de dólares, respectivamente. Quanto aos países lusófonos, Ratatouille obteve um arrecadamento superior a US$ 9 milhões no Brasil, liderando as bilheterias brasileiras durante uma semana. Em Portugal, teve um lucro de US$ 4 milhões, levando por três semanas consecutivas o título de filme mais rentável nos cinemas do país. Ratatouille obteve um lucro de 623 722 818 dólares mundialmente, tornando-se no quinto filme de maior bilheteria da Pixar, atrás apenas de Toy Story 3, Finding Nemo, Up e The Incredibles. Prêmios e indicações Bibliografia * "A Magia da Pixar" (Edição 1). Editora Campus Elsevier, 2009, ISBN 978-85-352-3669-9 Ligações externas * Site oficial do filme * Página da web da Disney - Portugal sobre o filme «Ratatui» Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2007 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da Pixar Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes sobre animais Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica